Umar/Ilayuminite
Complete the Seductive Collection. |organization = N/A. |health = 4 |health# = 148 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 161 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 4 |defense# = 29 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 25 |effects = * * * * |bio = Umar is the sister of the Dread Dormammu. While she appears human in nature, she is a Faltine just like her brother. Umar desires above all else to be the one true ruler of the Dark Dimension, whatever it takes. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Demons of Denak |stamina2a = 7% |target2a = All Enemies |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = 100% |cooldown2a = 1 Round |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Eyebites of Denak |stamina2b = n/a |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 73% / 73% |cooldown2b = 3 Rounds |type2b = Summon Melee |effects2b = |name2c = Spears of Denak |stamina2c = n/a |target2c = All Enemies |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100% / 100% |cooldown2c = 3 Rounds |type2c = Summon Ranged Armed |effects2c = |name2d = Spiculum of Denak |stamina2d = n/a |target2d = All Enemies |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 99% / 89% |cooldown2d = 3 Rounds |type2d = Summon Ranged Armed |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Barraging Bedevilment |stamina3a = 8% |target3a = All Enemies |hits3a = 4 |hitcrit3a = 83% / 35% |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |type3a = Ranged Magic |effects3a = |name3b = Mists of Morpheus |stamina3b = 9% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 90% / 17% |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Ranged Magic |Text3b = |effects3b = |name3c = Flames of the Faltine |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = One Enemy |hits3c = 4 |hitcrit3c = 96% / 23% |cooldown3c = 3 Rounds |type3c = Ranged Magic Fire |effects3c = |name4 = Shield of Raggador |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Buff Shield |effects4 = }} Dialogue: General Team-Up Bonuses: * Suffragettes: Heroes who are current or former members of the Lady Liberators.''' * '''Anti-Precog: '''Characters against Precognitive Justice.' * '''Mother Knows Best: '''Heroes and their mothers'.' * '''Black and Sassy: '''Heroes who are evil black Queens'.' * '''Rule the World: '''Heroes who are Queens or Kings'.' * '''Familiar: '''Heroes that summon creatures to attack. * '''Arcane Arts:' Heroes who use magic'.' * Red in the Ledger: Heroes who started their careers as villains'.' * Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes.' * '''Throw the Shade: '''Sassy Heroes'.' * '''Pleasure Seekers: '''Heroes who are proud of their desires. '''Specific '''Team-Up Bonuses: * '''Sisters of Darkness: '''Hela, Umar and Morgan Le Fay'.' * '''Slave of Umar: '''Baron Mordo and Umar'.' * '''Hate Triangle: '''Mordo, Strange and Umar all hate each other'.' * '''Fifty Shades of Green: '''Hulk and Umar'.' * '''Egotistical Idiots: '''Namor and Umar. * '''Chaos Bringers: '''Amora and Umar. * '''Drink to Thee: '''Selene and Umar. * '''A mix of Everything:' Aphrodite and Umar. * Overcoming Pettyness: '''The Evil Queen/Lorelei/Umar. * '''Misguided Hellords: Madelyne Pryor and Umar. *'Now Recruiting:' Glinda Crowskin and Umar. *'I Pity You': Mother Gothel and Umar. **Backstory: One of Umar's redeeming factors is her love to Clea, despite being hardened or not showing it at times. She absolutely loathes Gothel for her manipulation against her daughter, regardless of having no blood connection. *'Healed Peacock': Hera and Umar. **Backstory: Hera is a broken bird as a result of Zeus' torture, such as, well, rape. That's why she married him in the first place because she felt ashamed of being the victim (in most versions of the myth). Coming to the alliance, Hera rose from the ashes and was healed by multiple members of it. Umar was the most prominent member in this, showing Hera that victimhood and strength are not mutually exclusive & that she's the goddess she is, not because of Zeus. After Zeus' defeat with the help of Umar, Hera immediately befriends her and soon grows a healthy relationship with her. *'Always Inside The Heart': Clea and Umar. (will always be there for each other) Notes: Flames of the Faltine deals more damage than anything in the level 6 category. *In addition, "Flames of the Faltine" acts as the same ability in UMvC3. Umar's Just Starting is a passive where Umar explores her sensations in. She uses magic to trigger all uneasy damaging debuffs on the target(s) and restoring her own health as satisfaction. Category:Tacticians Category:Tactician Category:Marvel Category:Lockbox Category:Female Category:Heroes